Life & Death
by Vixen12089
Summary: It's the year 35002 and Naraku is Kagome's Father. Things have change quite a lot and aything else, well, you'll just have to find out. Rated for later chapters. InuKag, MirSan, Maybe(Not sure) RinSessho later on.
1. Life & Death Poem

Disclaimer: I wrote this poem. So please don't take it. If you want to use it, please ask first and give me a little credit. Thanks!

Life Death

I am not afraid of Death,

But I am afraid of Life.

I don't want to die anytime soon,

But I'm not afraid of it.

I just have too much to do still,

I'm not ready for Death.

Yet, at the same time,

I am not ready for Life, either.

I have too much to live for,

But at the same time,

I'm afraid.

I'm farads that I'll fail,

That I won't succeed.

I'm afraid of the unknown,

The things that I've never seen nor done.

I'm afraid of many things in Life,

But I will try to persevere in spite of it.

But, there is one thing that I don't fear,

Well, two really,

One is Death,

And the other?

The other is to banish my fear,

And forever work towards Life

And everything that I must and will do.

I am unafraid.


	2. The Story Begins

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inu-yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. :Grin.: If he did belong to me...Heh, heh, heh. Well, let me just say, that things would be a lot different.

Inu-yasha: Hey! Where the fuck am I!

Me: Hi, Inu-yasha. You're in my story. Here, let me take that off of you... **Walks over to Inu-yasha and pulls off subduing necklace.**

Inu-yasha: **Looks very suspicious.** Why are you doing this, bitch? It can't be good...

Me: Inu-yasha, I'm very surprised with you. All that time with Kagome and you're _still_ suspicious of kindness? I know she probably isn't going to be happy with me for taking away the sit command, but still. **Kisses Inu-yasha on the cheek.**

Inu-yasha: **Flinches when she says 'sit', but then blushes bright red and jumps into a tree afterwards.** Get on with the story already, wench. Before fricken Kagome gets here.

Kagome: Inu-yasha?

Me: **Types really fast before Kagome kills her for taking off the subduing spell.** Whoops?

(:Puppy face and sigh.: I wish...Dang. Well, on with the story...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life Death 

Chapter One

Kagome is typing on a small comp-disk and waiting for what she knows will happen.

_Dear Diary,October 12, 35002_

_I am not afraid of death. To me, death would be a welcome release from all the pain in my life. I crave death, but I know that I have to keep on living no matter what happens in my life. I have too strong a Destiny laid out for me. Father is trying to change it, and Mother doesn't care. She fulfilled her Destiny. As did Father, Twin Sister, Middle Sister, and Brother. Older Sister hasn't yet, but she will soon. I already know that because of my clairvoiancy. It scares father and other people, but it is helpful. I already know that the only reason I have it is because my Destiny is Wild, but at least it is useful and it will help me to get married easier. Father is trying to find a human to marry me. He is trying to pass me off as a widow. He knows that a demon will know that he has spoiled me, but that a human won't. I wish Twin Sister Kikyo was still alive, but she fulfilled her Destiny as will I, no matter how hard Father tries to avoid it. My Destiny was laid out quite clearly, but at the same time, it was fuzzy. I am one of the Wilds, the ones who can actually change their Destiny and everyone else's, as an aftereffect. The ones who can change Time itself. I am Destined to love, marry, and mate with a half-breed and we are Destined to become the most powerful pair of Wilds to have ever lived, or ever will live. We are Destined to change time, the world, ourselves, to turn the world on end, and create an eternal peace. I must go. I know that it is almost time for Father to come._

She stops writing, hides the small comp-disk, and sits down on her sleeping area just as she hears a knock. The door opens and her father, Naraku, walks in. "Hello, my dear Youngest Daughter." She stands up, her head bowed and he starts to touch her.

(A/N: Scene fades out. I AM NOT GOING TO PUT ANY LEMONS BETWEEN KAGOME AND NARAKU! It would just be really GROSS! There will be lemons in my story, but DEFINITELY not between Naraku and Kagome! Also, a comp-disk is something I made up. It's a small black box that is about the size of a floppy disk and about the thickness of three floppies stacked on top of each other. It produces a holographic screen and keyboard that allows you to type. It replaces books and has an infinite amount of space on it and, in the case of Kagome's, is linked to her DNA and thoughts and cannot be opened or read by anyone else unless she dies or allows them to. Sorry that was such a long note, but I thought that you needed to know that. Now, on with the story...)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good evening, Lord Inu-yasha. You are here to see Youngest Daughter Kagome, I presume." The man with the long black hair and violet eyes only nods in answer. 'I can smell the fear coming off of him. He knows that I'm a Wild and it makes him afraid even though his Youngest Daughter is one herself. She's supposed to be quite beautiful and she is the one that I am destined to marry.' He watches as a young girl comes forward and speaks to Lord Naraku. "What do you mean she _refuses_ to meet anymore human suitors! You are to tell her to get down here right now, or else..." "No need, Father. I am already here. I will meet with Lord Inu-yasha." She glides down from the top floor on a hover disk and lands right in front of Inu-yasha. She steps off of it and curtsies to Inu-yasha and Naraku. Inu-yasha sniffs the air around her lightly and tries not to grimace.

'She smells spoiled. You can smell it right away, but it isn't another man's scent. It's her father's. I think I know what is going on, and I am not happy. I will have to marry her, though. She is my Destiny.' "Come, Kagome. We will go for a walk and I will decide if I want to marry you or not." He walks out the door and Kagome curtsies to Naraku then follows after Inu-yasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Inu-yasha, let me get one thing straight before we go any farther..." He stops just before stepping onto a mover. He turns around and faces Kagome. There aren't very many women out and a lot of people are staring at them. Inu-yasha rolls his eyes and grabs her hand. "Come, _Wife._ There are things to be done and there is no time to dawdle." He pulls her onto the mover and people stop staring at them.

A couple of minutes and kilometers later they step off of the mover and into one of the few parks that still exist. "You insufferable, Finch! Why the fuck did you do that! You embarrassed me" (A/N: In this story, when Kagome calls Inu-yasha a 'Finch', she is insulting him and calling him something akin to an asshole, but worse.) He pulls her into the shadows of a tree, she struggles a bit, and he kisses her. She shuts up and turns cold. The life disappears from her eyes and she stops trying to get free from his grip. A sadness enters his eyes when he finds that his nose was proved right. He pulls away from her and sits down. He pulls her down beside him.

He waits for a few minutes and the life starts to slowly come back to her eyes. "I know what Naraku does to you. I am going to marry you, but first, you must know what I truly am..." He starts to do something with his hands, but Kagome stops him. "I already know. You're a hanyou, and my Destiny. I can see right through your spell of concealment. It is quite powerful and very few would be able to see through it, but I can. That's the only reason why I came down to meet you, because I knew that you weren't human. I really love your ears. Would you mind, if I rubbed them" He blushes and moves his head in an almost unnoticeable nod. She reaches up to his head and starts rubbing the concealed pair of ears. He starts purring at the soft scratching and they sit and talk for a couple of more hours before finally heading back to her family unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I will marry her. I already have a contract made up if you don't and my lawyer should be here any minute." Inu-yasha pulls out a comp-disk and a marriage contract comes up. There is a slight knock on the door and a tall Inu-youkai with a small text case walks in and introduces himself. "I am Lord Sensei Sesshoumaru. I am Lord Inu-yasha's lawyer." He presses a button on his text case and three screens pop up. "Youngest Daughter, go change into something more suitable for your marriage to Lord Inu-yasha then that dress." She bows her head, curtsies, and walks out of the room. "Now, Lords, let us get onto the business of the marriage contact." Sesshoumaru presses a key on his text case and the content of the screens change. They now show a standard picture of Kagome with her statistics listed beside and below it. "Now, the female that is being offered is quite well trained in many ways. She is no longer a virgin, but she has no diseases and has only had to go for a healing once because of a broken arm. She is unblemished and..." Sesshoumaru drones on about her pros, cons, and about the terms of the contract.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I actually like Inu-yasha. He has a kindness about him that you don't normally see nor expect from males. That Inu-youkai lawyer who showed up is related to him. I already realize that. She steps off of the hover disk when it reaches her room and she walks in when the door slides open. "Beta. Marri, clothes, speed." A small machine appears at her command with a dress folded neatly. She takes off the Victorian styled dress that she was wearing and picks up the outfit that the machine had brought. Kagome places the old dress that she had been wearing in the little tray on top of the machine and it moves away and towards a small doorway in a wall. 'Thank you, Beta." Beta chirps and a very musical, voice rings out in the silence of the room. "Well. Welcome. Fair. Very. Kag-o-me." Beta disappears into the small doorway and Kagome turns back towards her sleeping area. She looks at the outfit and shakes her head sadly. She slips it over her head and looks in a holo-mirror. 'Well, I guess this is as good as anything. I don't know why I feel disappointed. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to wear the midnight blue of a virgin.' (A/N: The dress is a slinky _very_ light blue version of the outfit that Yura of the hair wears in episode 2 and 3 of the anime.) She walks out of her room and steps back onto the hover-disk. It takes her back to the hall where the males are still arguing about the contract and where Sesshoumaru is still trying to keep order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you! She's not a virgin and I won't pay you that high a bride-price" And for the same reason, I won't pay you that a big a dowry for her" Sesshoumaru puts a hand between the two arguing Lords and they shut up. "Excuse me, sirs, but as you can see, the female in question is present." Inu-yasha looks outraged at the color that she is wearing. "Change the color. You have never been married, so you can't wear that color." She can hear the ice in his voice and she quickly modifies the color of her outfit to the slinky midnight blue of a virgin while the males' backs are turned. "Alright, the color is modified." Inu-yasha can hear the slight happiness in her voice at the color that she is wearing, but it is not to be. Naraku looks pissed off at the color that she changed it to and his eyes turn a bit reddish.

"Youngest Daughter, you know that isn't the color that he wanted you to change it to. Now change it to the correct color before I do." She has tears in her eyes as she runs a hand over her body in a seductive manner and the clothing changes to a bright slinky scarlet. "That isn't what I wanted, Lord Naraku. She had it right the first time and I want her to change it back." Kagome looks a little hopeful and starts to change the color back, but Sesshoumaru stops her. "I am sorry, Lord Naraku's Youngest Daughter Kagome, but your father is correct in that being the correct color. You may not change it." He turns and faces Inu-yasha and Inu-yasha glares at him. "I am sorry, Lord Inu-yasha. It will be embarrassing traveling to your unit, but because she has never been married and is no longer a virgin, she must wear the correct color of what she is. There is no way around it, no matter how humiliating it is for you. You are marrying a Slutra and she must be recognizable as one until the marriage is consummated.

"It is alright, Lord Inu-yasha. There is no way around it." As an afterthought she says something very quietly, something that only Sesshoumaru hears. "Even if it wasn't my choice to become a Slutra to Father." Her eyes are full of tears, but none of them fall. She walks over to one of the floating screens, the one that just happens to be Inu-yasha's and sits down. She takes in everything in the file and quickly revises some things. "I hope you don't mind, but I revised some things and I believe that it will resolve your arguments..." She chews on her lip a little bit as Sesshoumaru looks over the changes she had made with something akin to surprise on his face. "Lord Naraku, I do believe that you wasted your Youngest Daughter's talents. She could have become quite a good Lady Sensei. With a little training she could have become one of the best. I believe that this is something that both of you can agree to." Inu-yasha take one last glare at each other then read the screens. They both look a little bit surprised, but they both put their hands on their screens and have their DNA scanned in agreement to the contract.

The screens disappear and two unrevisable comp-disks pop out of Sesshoumaru's text case. He hands one to Inu-yasha and the other to Naraku, then starts to walk out of the unit. Inu-yasha grins. "Good bye, Half-Brother Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru doesn't say anything and exits the unit. "Ha...Half...Brother. NO! You have to have been lying" Inu-yasha just grins and removes his concealment spell. "Good-bye, Father-in-Law Naraku. Come, Wife. It is time to leave." He walks out of the unit and Kagome follows demurely behind him. Naraku is shocked and just sputters and collapses into a chair angrily behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha and Kagome step onto a mover and they quickly reach their new unit. Inu-yasha's friend Miroku is there, along, with Kagome's friend, Sango. Neither notices Inu-yasha and Kagome, though, mostly because Miroku is too interested in Sango, and because Sango is too busy fending off Miroku's gropes. "You fricken Perverted Finch! Stop it already! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M WEARING SCARLET" She glances up from the male that she had just knocked unconscious and notices Kagome and Inu-yasha.

She looks a little shocked at the color that Kagome is wearing. "What the fuck! Why are you wearing that color Kagome! You aren't fricken a Slutra" Miroku starts to get up and she knocks him unconscious again. "It's okay Best Friend Sango, there is nothing to be done." Kagome looks sadly at her friend and Inu-yasha picks her up and carries her into their unit. Sango throws Miroku disgustedly over her shoulder and carries his dead weight inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should probably put Miroku down before he gropes you. He's a Lecherous Monk. I would normally try to apologize for him, but there is no excuse for him." Sango sighs and tosses Miroku down into a sitting area. He stays in the position that he lands in for quite awhile. "I am Tajiya Sango, Older Sister to Tajiya Empath Kohaku. I will leave you two alone and drop Lecherous Monk Miroku off at his unit. He is going to be unconscious for quite awhile if you realize how hard I hit him." She picks up Miroku and throws him over her shoulder again, then walks out of the unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha looks at Kagome and her scent changes and he can smell a faint trace of fear that clings to her. She turns slightly when Sango leaves and heads into their sleeping area because she knows that is what she is supposed to do. Inu-yasha follows and the door slides shut behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Hope you liked my new story! I love reviews and they almost always make me review faster.

Kagome: Don't listen to the author no baka, over there! She took the subduing necklace off of Inu-yasha and now he's eating all my ramen and I can't stop him!

Me: I already told you that I wasn't going to apologize for that. I don't think that it's right that all you have to do is say sit in order to get him to go crashing to the ground! Besides, he's too cute to have a collar on.

Me: **Turns away from Kagome and towards the readers. **Everyone, please RR! I love it when you do!


	3. Don't call me Kagome

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Inu-yasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. :Grin.: If he did belong to me...Heh, heh, heh. Well, let me just say, that things would be a lot different.

Me: **Sniffling.** Kagome took the subduing necklace back from me. She's not very happy with me for taking it off.

Kagome: Fricken writer! You just had to take of the necklace didn't you? You're lucky I have any ramen left at all!

Inu-yasha: **Walks in with a big lump on his head, the subduing necklace around his neck, and a pouty look on his face.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Life Death**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome walks hesitantly over to the sleeping area, sits down, and waits for Inu-yasha to join her. "Wife, you do know that we don't have to do this, right? It doesn't matter. I know that you are afraid, and I don't want that." Kagome looks at him as if she doesn't believe him and coldly stares at him, waiting for him to come over to her. He sighs at her expression, walks over to the sleeping area, and sits down softly beside her. "Kagome, I know that you don't want me, I can smell it. You're afraid of me and you don't need to be. I will not consummate this marriage until you're ready, until you really want me, and aren't doing it just because you think it is your duty. You may wear whatever you want, any color you want, with one exception, you are never to wear this outfit, or this color outside of our unit again." He tugs gently on the red fabric that barely covers anything, and leaves little to the imagination. "Do you understand me, my mate"

Kagome nods, her emotions expressed clearly on her face, shock, disbelief, confusion, something akin to love, a hint of admiration, and a lot of the emotion Inu-yasha didn't want, fear. "Kagome, understand, right? I don't want you to be afraid of me. You don't need to be. I won't hurt you." Kagome stares at him with something akin to shock on her face. Shock and disbelief.

"I rather you not lie to me, even to comfort me, my husband. I am clairvoyant and I know that you will hurt me, even if you don't mean to. I could rather you just consummated this marriage, besides, it is the law. You may do whatever you want, I will not struggle." Inu-yasha looks at her sadly and puts his arms gently around her. She stiffens slightly, but then with force of will, she makes her body relax again. "Kagome…" She looks startled at his use of her name and shakes her head slowly. "Don't call me that, don't call me by my name. Call me wife, call me bitch, call me anything, but don't call me Kagome. It's too informal." "Alright, Mate, but I don't care what the stupid laws say. I will wait until you are ready before I consummate this marriage, and that is that. You have my word." She just says one word and curls in a little ball and falls asleep. "Fine." Inu-yasha looks at her sadly before pulling her into his arms, lying down next to her, and going to sleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-yasha wakes up, yawns, stretches, and looks around for Kagome, only to find that she is no longer in the room. "Kagome?" He looks confused for a moment, but quickly gets out of bed and follows his nose in order to find her. He ends up following it to the cooking area and looks at her softly as he watches her make something to eat with the food that had been delivered that morning. He watches her for a few moments before breaking the silence. "Ohayo, Mate." Kagome jumps and almost drops the things in her hands at what she considered his sudden appearance. "Eeep! Don't sneak up on me like that Finch! You almost made me drop the food!"

Inu-yasha just smirks in answer and sits down on a counter. Kagome turns around in order to get something and when she turns back around, notices him sitting on the counter, she gets pretty angry to say the least. "Off, now, Husband. You may not sit there. I don't care if I am supposed to be submissive to you or not, you will NOT sit on the counter in this unit." She has fire in her eyes at she glares at him. He smirks, jumps off the counter, walks behind her, and wraps his arms around her tenderly. She stiffens noticeably and doesn't do anything as the emotions fade from here eyes and she stops responding to anything.

He looks at her sadly, his arms still wrapped around her, and carries her over to the sitting area. He sits down gently with her in his arms and tries not to startle her as he waits for her to come out of her self-enforced daze. 'Kagome, why do you block out everything anytime I touch you? Are you that afraid of me?' He looks down at her as he feels her move and watches as life and emotions finally start to show in her eyes again. She looks at him like a startled doe and he reluctantly unwraps his arms from her. She scrambles away and goes back to what she had been doing in the kitchen before Inu-yasha had interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Hello. I was going to put a lemon in this chapter, in fact in the original version, I did have a lemon in this chapter, but I changed my mind. Writing a lemon into this chapter would have been too hard. I had a difficult enough time writing this chapter over again after the first one got erased. Sorry if it seems a bit short.

Inu-yasha: Stupid writer! **He growls. **You're making me seem too soft! I'm not soft and I DON'T care for that wench!

Kagome: You say that you don't care for me, Inu-yasha? **She glares at him with tears in her eyes and he gulps nervously in reply. **I've told you not to call me wench Inu-yasha. **She glares at him again and says one word over and over again until she runs out of breath.** Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit…" **She takes a breath. **Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit…

Me: **Winces in sympathy.** Poor Inu-yasha. That's got to hurt. **Turns towards readers.** Please RR! I love you forever if you do! **Grin.**


	4. Neccessary AN:

UPDATE!!!!

A major appology to all of my loyal readers and would be readers. I am suffering from major writer's block and that's why I haven't updated. Bowing appologetically and repeatedly I hope to start updating again after this thanksgiving. I am very, very, very, very, very sorry!!!!!! Please forgive me?


	5. Appology

To all my former readers and extremely loyal fans:

I owe all of you a huge apology. I am SO sorry I've been away for so long. I'm afraid I ended up in a fairly bad relationship and my writing suffered for it. However, I managed to get out of it and am in a much better relationship now, a much more stable and healthy one. And, now, finally I once again feel like I can write again. I will try to update and/or edit all or nearly all of my stories in the very near future, starting with _On Unequal Footing_, though I'm not positive where I'll go from there. I will however be doing my absolute best to update as often as possible. Thank you so much for baring with me.


End file.
